


Midnight Cinderella General Headcanons

by Kashimalin



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Archiving, Displays of affection, F/M, Fluff, Love, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashimalin/pseuds/Kashimalin
Summary: Postings of my headcanons for archival purposes! Anything from fluff to light romance to general material is inside!





	1. MidCin Sutiors: Waking Up With You

**Alyn**  used to wake up to Arthur’s kisses, muttering a good morning as he stroked his fur. After getting up and feeding Arthur, he would prepare for his day and head out to the barracks. Now, Alyn is grateful that Arthur sometimes crawls onto your stomach instead, licking your chin until you wake up. Mornings are slower, the two of you staying in bed and discussing your morning duties or the dreams you had. Alyn is grateful for this conversation and company in the morning, as it helps him start the day with a good mood. It’s not until the castle clock strikes eight that you both pull yourselves out of bed, exchanging a couple kisses as you get ready for the day. Alyn is happy to offer suggestions about what to wear if you’re conflicted, and appreciates your help in return - all he used to wear was his uniform, after all. After adapting to mornings with you, he can’t imagine liking them any other way.

 **Louis**  is a horrible morning person. His morning schedules never consistent of anything before ten o’clock - unless it’s important - since he has a tendency to wake up and fall right back asleep. With you, his bad habit is only gets worse. Louis will reach out to cuddle you closer, dozing off again as soon as he’s comfortable with you in his arms. You often wake trapped in his embrace, lacking the strength to escape. Soft, languid kisses are a staple of your mornings, keeping your sleep-warmed bodies close together under the covers. When you finally manage to get out of bed, the two of you brush your teeth and hair alongside each other before picking out matching outfits for the day. He’s happy to help you add a little bow and you a matching pin, thinking that these little touches complete the outfit. 

 **Giles**  used to wake up promptly, spending the minimum amount of time getting ready before going straight to work each day. No matter how tired he felt or how much his body was ailing him, that was his routine. When you married him, he discovered that you have a way of delaying him at every turn - because he has to kiss you awake, or because you grab him when he tries to get out from under the covers, or because you insist on brushing his hair out in the morning. You always find a way to occupy him, each and every morning. His usual ten minute routine has become thirty minutes with you at his side. Over time, Giles discovered that he doesn’t mind it one bit, gladly savoring the time with you that he wasn’t privy to before your relationship, and making the most of it. 

 **Leo** was usually awake throughout the night. He couldn’t sleep until his body forced him to, and when he did, nightmares plagued his every unconscious thought. He would dread the act of waking up as images of his past flickered behind his eyelids. What you brought to his life is a comfort, allowing him to sleep with far fewer nightmares than when he slept alone. His mornings have changed drastically - he wakes up well-rested, with the most beautiful girl in his arms. The first few mornings at your side involved him kissing you silly, happy for your company and the wonders you did for his sleep schedule. Now, he settles for a couple kisses when you wake up, playfully nudging you out of bed and saying you have to get a start on your day. He’s not one to stay under the covers for very long, eager to check the schedule and get working on what needs to be done. 

 **Byron**  has always been a light sleeper. When he wakes up, he usually can’t bring himself to fall back asleep. Instead, he would read until the sun came up, then get right to work. However, when you start to sleep with him, he finds himself waking up and staring at you, even to the point of being able to fall back asleep. When you finally wake up, Byron is happy to accept a good morning kiss, often taking a few more in the process - he has been thinking about kissing you ever since he opened his eyes. With the amount of work you have, it’s rare that you can spend the morning in bed together, but this doesn’t stop Byron from finding ways to stay by your side until the last possible moment. He makes it a point to take a bath and eat breakfast with you before going to his study or out into town, treasuring these extra moments with you. 

 **Nico**  cherishes mornings with you, but all old habits die hard. He still gets up to prepare your morning teas and decide on your outfits - but now, if you’re awake when he is, you’re able to seize him around the waist and beg him to stay in bed with you. And each time you ask, he will oblige, either cuddling or kissing you silly until the two of you are completely awake. After you get out of bed, Nico always helps you get dressed and provides input if you can’t decide on an outfit for the day. While you insist on doing some things by yourself, like brushing our your hair and choosing accessories, you feel like you’re getting pampered in the morning. You hope that he doesn’t hate working each morning for you like this, but he insists that it’s different now and that he’s doing it because he wants to. Each time you have doubts, he teases you by saying he expects kisses and compliments for all his hard work - and you make it a point to give them whenever he asks. 

 **Robert**  never had to wake up early or promptly during his time as court painter. He would spend his days on his own schedule, going out on trips to paint scenes from nature and of life in other parts of the country. Now that he’s married to you, he’s had to adjust his schedule. Adding a life with you into his morning routine now involves a daily battle, where you have to use every method at your disposal to coax him out of bed. This ranges from pulling the covers off to kissing him silly to prodding his cheek multiple times. However, if you wake him up, and he knows you don’t have anything to do that morning, he will kiss you back and keep you in bed a little longer than usual. This might lead to a late start, but neither of you mind - you are more than happy to spend time in each other’s embrace before waking up and trying to get through your morning routines together. 

 **Sid**  is a creature of the night. He never held morning engagements with other members of nobility, preferring late night balls and nightly excursions for his information business. This habit persists at the beginning of your relationship, leading to many arguments about how he has to start waking up early. You completely change his nocturnal schedule to a daylight one, but he remains horrible at getting out of bed when the sun comes through the windows. He loves when you stay in his arms, and hates it when you go, because that means he has to get up and start his day, too. You start making it worth it by suggesting a bath or breakfast, which he gladly takes you up on. You are his reason for changing, and he supposes that if he should do this for anybody, it should be you… so long as you hold true to the promises you make. If you don’t, he will carry you to the bathroom himself. 

 **Albert** had a strict morning routine. It was precise, carefully laid out, and revolved around King Byron. Marrying you completely turns that routine on it’s head. When he’s not in Stein, he wakes up in Wysteria at your side. Mornings once spent getting right out of bed are now used for staying under the warm covers, enjoying the feel of you in his arms. The two of you still get up promptly, going through your entire routine together. You brush your teeth and hair side by side, and help one another with buttons and zippers when getting dressed. You make the bed together and feed the bunnies. Albert loves those mornings with you, especially because they begin and end with a kiss, which is his favorite thing to receive from you.

 **Rayvis** has always held himself to a high standard. His routine involved waking up with the sun and getting a head start on the day, no matter how late he stayed up the night before. However, when he started sharing a bed with you, he began to sleep easier and wake up later. He savors those morning moments more than anything else, especially since they involve you waking up to his kisses as he places them across your cheeks and neck. You are showered with love every morning, and you do your best to return the favor before you have to get out of bed and begin your day. He checks over your attire and schedule before departing for work, having easily incorporated you into his morning routine. He misses these times with you most when he has to stay in Stein, because he wakes up in the morning wishing you were at his side. 


	2. Giles and Albert: Displays of Affection

**Albert:**

  * He prefers to show affection  **privately** , even if the act itself is  **chaste**  and  **polite.**  Albert considers himself to be a man of decency, and he knows when to hold back in public circles.
    * However, you know that’s code for: “I get flustered when other people see us being affectionate.”
    * Because of that, you are usually the one to initiate any kisses or hugs that occur when you are near others. You cherish those moments, because Albert’s cheeks turn pink and his words fall over themselves for a moment. You can’t help smiling every single time it happens.
  * While public romantic gestures are normally outside of his area of expertise, Albert has mastered the art of offering a polite kiss to the back of the hand. It’s his favorite way to end a dance, and his preferred way you greet you when arriving back from a trip to Stein.
  * He will also buy you gifts for the important days, such as your anniversary or birthday. There was even a year when he gave you something on  _his_  birthday, simply because he could not wait any longer to give it to you.
    * Each gift he gives is usually practical, but suited to your tastes. If he catches you using any of them, he will silently congratulate himself on choosing an appropriate gift once again and watch you for a few moments.
  * After the day’s work is finished and the two of you retire to your shared chambers, that is when you can do one of two things:
    * You can reach out, asking for him to cuddle you before you go to sleep. These times are often coupled with the two of you catching up on books you simply don’t have time for during the day, enjoying the warmth and comfort of this arrangement before you fall asleep.
    * Or, you can offer up a kiss. Albert may willingly return it. Now that you are out of the public eye, he is eager to offer you the affection that has been building up in his chest all day. His heart nearly bursts when you kiss him, but he is quick to drop the formalities and embrace you in return. He loves you more than anything else, and you feel the same. Your love is shared in a sweet exchange, filled to the brim with blissful happiness.
  * Kisses are usually reserved for the lips, cheeks, and forehead – but not for long. He doesn’t mind showering your whole body with affection. It’s honestly why he prefers to show his devotion in private. The full breadth of his love for you can only be expressed when he has the courage to do so: during the times when you are alone.



* * *

 

**Giles:**

  * His displays of love are  **romantic**  and  **passionate** , but must be kept  **private**  in the early days of your relationship.
  * While in the company of others, Giles is incredibly strict on himself to not show any outward affection for you. He knows that any indication of his feelings would ruin your life… and his, by extension. Therefore, he bites back any feelings that threaten to rise to the surface, in order to keep you both safe.
  * In times when you are alone – but not quite, since anybody could knock on your study door and arrive at any moment – Giles will take the chance to remind you how much he loves you. A kiss pressed to the top of your head, or fingers tugging _ever so gently_  at the ribbons holding your dress in place, are just two of the ways he expresses those feelings.
    * He also couples every action with a husky whisper, words of love ghosting over your ear. If he’s quite sure you won’t be interrupted, he might even kiss your lips once or twice, careful to hold back so he does not bruise them.
  * After he steps down as your tutor and assumes a position as your husband, it is as if a dam has opened and allowed the full force of his love to wash over you. He will not let anyone forget how much he loves you, expressing it through kisses that linger on your lips several minutes after he leaves your side, or keeping an arm about your waist when you walk together through the gardens.
    * Naturally, he will keep his actions to a minimum at parties and other formal occasions, but he cherishes the idea of being able to let you loop your arm through his and display the love you have for each other in other ways.
    * Additionally, dancing with you is the most wonderful thing in the world, and he would not dare give it up for anything else.
  * What does not change between the transition from secret to open is what happens behind closed doors.
    * Giles will never hesitate to remove every layer of your clothes as he inhales the perfume you had put on earlier that afternoon. He appreciates it with a sweet murmur about how beautiful you are.
    * His affection when you are alone is riddled with kisses that he covers your body with, allowing you few chances to return them… unless you ask  _very_ politely. He makes you dizzy with his love, wanting nothing more than hear you beg with that sweet voice of yours.
  * Every time you think you know how deep his love extends for you, his words and actions implore you to reconsider – and reconsider you do, welcoming his devotion and love each time with a smile on your face and a kiss to his lips.




End file.
